


The Northern Dragon and the Young Wolf

by yummycastiel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycastiel/pseuds/yummycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan is one of the last Targaryens left. Daughter of Rhaegar and Elia Martell, during the Sack of King's Landing, she was saved by Eddard Stark and he begged for her life, saying he would keep her as a ward in Winterfell. Now the dragon in the north has grown and the Greyjoys are stirring. *AU where Lyanna Stark came back and Cersei never married Robert Baratheon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this story does not follow the plot in the books of ''A Song of Ice and Fire'', it is a story of my own creation.

Eddard

I looked down on the courtyard, gazing at Rowan Targaryen who was swinging her newly made sword skillfully at Ser Rodrek Cassel, the master-at-arms. Her swordplay had gotten better and better the last few moons, and now she was as good as my own sons, Jon Snow and Robb. 

''I still think she is getting too much time to practice sword fighting and too little time learning how to be a proper lady.'' Said Catelyn, my wife, from behind him. I sighed lowly and turned.

''She does not enjoy all the things a normal lady would do. Fighting is in her blood, why should we make her miserable?'' I pointed out, but Catelyn still shook her head.

''You're right. She is not a normal lady. She is unusual even for a Targaryen. Her hair isn't even white and her eyes aren't even violet! Her hair is golden brown and her eyes are the same. The only thing that reminds us that she is the blood of the dragon is that streak of white hair she has tucked behind her ear.'' Catelyn cried, throwing her arms in the air. I placed his hand comfortingly on my wife's arm.

''My love, what exactly are you saying?'' I ventured cautiously.

''I mean that girl should be educated properly before she grows up to be like the Mad King.'' Catelyn declared. So this was what this was about. I took a deep, calming breath. I thought of Rowan as my own daughter sometimes, yet Catelyn still found a reason to distrust the girl.

''She is not the Mad King, nor will she ever be. She has grown up with Starks, therefore she is as much a wolf as she is a dragon. I saved her from the slaughter that day because she was nothing but a babe, not knowing who she was or what was happening. Her father would have killed her anyway because she did not bear the silver hair and violet eyes. There is no reason to distrust her.'' I finished, leaving Catelyn glaring at the ground.

''I hear people call her the Dragon in the North.'' She whispered.

''Good. She is of the North, after all, isn't she?'' I replied.


	2. Chapter Two

Rowan.

''Yes!'' I cried as my arrow hit the bullseye. I hopped off my horse, giving the grey mare a pat. I examined the arrow with pride when suddenly I heard someone clapping behind me. I spun around to see Jon Snow smiling a rare smile.

''That was impressive.'' He said and I grinned, taking off my bow and setting it on the ground.

''Thank you.'' I replied, a hint of pride in my voice.

''Now, how many fourteen year old girls can get a bullseye on horseback?'' He mused, looking at the arrow. I shrugged.

''Only me, I suppose.'' I replied and glanced around, looking for Jon's white direwolf that rarely left his side. ''Where's Ghost?'' Jon's eyes darkened.

''Lady Catelyn will not tolerate those beasts inside the courtyard.'' He muttered and I frowned.

''Lady Stark seems to have a problem with everything. The wolves, you, me-'' I began, when a familiar voice stopped me.

''And me too.'' Jon and I looked around to see Robb Stark making his way towards us. I felt myself burn red. Would Robb be offended at what we had been saying about his mother?

''What did she say to you?'' Jon asked and Robb sighed.

''She keeps asking me to talk to all these empty-headed girls and consider marrying one of them.'' He growled. I froze. Robb was the Lord Heir of Winterfell, yet I always seemed to forget that he had duties. Marriage being one of them. Something inside me always shuddered at the thought of Robb spending his life with a girl that he hadn't known for more than a year. The two brothers kept on talking about the stupid royal girls but I kept my eyes on the ground, suddenly very nervous and conscious of Robb looking at me. Shivers traveled up my spine as Robb's arm brushed against mine and my face burned with heat. What was wrong with me? Before I had been so comfortable around Robb and Jon, now I just felt self-conscious and weak at my knees.

''Rowan?'' Robb's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I stared blankly at the two.

''I'm sorry, what?'' I managed weakly, and Robb smiled gently.

''I was just letting you two know that we are having a feast tonight in honor of the King's arrival, and I expect you both to be there.'' He said in a serious tone. Jon and I groaned. We had never been too enthusiastic about feasts.

''But, Catelyn wont allow me to eat with you.'' Jon said.

''I wouldn't be able to sit with you either, Robb, I would sit with Theon and Jon. There's no point for us to go.'' I pointed out and Robb shook his head and grabbed my arm.

''Please, just go. I don't have to sit there for the whole thing, I'll join you after a while, don't worry.'' His blue eyes looked sincere, ''I'll be bored to tears with all that royal talk.'' I shared a glance with Jon and pulled my arm out of Robb's grasp slowly.

''Fine. Just for you though. And I'd like to meet Queen Lyanna.'' I replied and a blazing grin appeared on Robb's face that made my heart beat faster.

''Truly? Thank you! I will survive this night yet!'' He cried happily and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. We began to make out way into the castle to await the King's arrival from Kings Landing.

''Of course you'll survive the night Robb. You'll get to meet beautiful maids and such!'' Jon pointed out, but Robb waved him off.

''Oh, they are beautiful sure, yet not interesting. When they talk I could just fall asleep. I bet you're looking forward to seeing Rowan in a dress, aren't you Jon?'' He retorted and Jon shot a glare at Robb. I felt my face go red again.

''Don't pretend you aren't either Robb.'' Jon snapped and to my surprise Robb went red as I felt.

''Alright, enough. This is stupid'' I mumbled and the two nodded and we hurried into the castle.

~ ~ ~ 

Rowan. 

I desperately tried to smooth out my dress I had just put on. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked presentable, yet my stomach fluttered with nervousness. Why were my hands shaking, so? Never before had I felt this. This indescribable feeling I had lingered in my mind as I made my way down to the banquet hall, where I could already hear the music and the merry laughter. 

''Rowan!'' Called a voice from behind me. I turned to see Jon Snow making his way towards me. His eyes took in my dress, a small smirk on his lips. 

''I don't even remember the last time I saw you wear a dress, my lady.'' He said, slyly. I hit his arm.

''Don't call me my lady.'' I growled, but Jon only laughed. 

''You're too much like Arya.'' He chuckled, and we both headed into the hall, throwing jests at one another. Once seated at our own, secluded table, well away from the rest of the Stark family, I saw Robb taking a seat next to his father, followed by a young, high-born girl, who was giving him doe-eyes the whole time. I felt sick to my stomach.

''Look at that girl.'' I hissed, and Jon leaned over, eyes studying the young lady, and gave a loud snort.

''She looks like a real witless girl, doesn't she?'' He said, and a feeling of contempt bubbled up inside me, but was quickly replaced by quilt. I hadn't even met the girl, yet I insulted her cruelly. Arya, who had been walking past, leaned in close to me.

''My lady mother chooses a girl each night to talk to Robb, see if he'll see a girl he likes, but he always sends them away. This one has got to be the dumbest one yet!'' She whispered in my ear, and she skipped away. I frowned, and looked over at Robb, who looked bored to tears. He nodded and gave the girl polite smiles that never really reached his eyes. Suddenly, his blue eyes met mine, and I jumped, realizing that he had seen my staring, and I reddened, but he gave me a smile, and nodded, as if sharing a secret. Lady Catelyn, who had seen the exchange, shook her head disapprovingly, and leaned towards Robb, whispering something in his ear, that made him scowl at his mother, but he turned away. 

''She acts as if we don't belong here.'' Jon complained to me, when Lady Catelyn gave us a glare. ''She forgets that she is not a Stark, either. Not really.'' I sighed, and nodded in agreement. ''I'm going to leave soon.'' He said suddenly. I whipped around to stare at him, wide-eyed.

''What do you mean?'' I asked. Jon didn't meet my eyes.

''I am going to join the Nights Watch. I'm not sure when, but I will. I'm going to leave with Uncle Benjen.'' My stomach tightened in dismay. 

''Don't leave Jon! Don't leave me!'' I managed, feeling helpless and pathetic. Jon Snow was my closest friend next to Robb, and trying to imagine a life without him sounded bleak. Jon turned to me, finally.

''I have to. There's no life for a bastard here in Winterfell, not with Lady Catelyn around. I don't belong here, you know that. I'm not a Stark.'' He said.

''I'm not a Stark either! I don't belong here! Lady Catelyn would marry me off to some lord and forget all about me!'' I cried. Jon studied my face for a second.

''Why don't you come with me?'' He said lowly. I stared at him.

''To the Nights Watch?'' I asked, ''That isn't possible. I'm a girl.'' Jon shrugged. 

''So what? You're a fair fighter, and I'm sure the Watch could make an exception. Only fools would turn down a fighter like you.'' He explained. It made sense, but still, I couldn't leave Winterfell. I couldn't leave Robb. I shook my head, and Jon sighed. ''I suppose you are right.'' He conceded, ''But Lady Catelyn won't marry you off, Robb wont let her. He knows how much you hate the idea.'' 

''Mayhaps...'' I muttered. Robb knew exactly how I felt about being married off, and I knew he wouldn't make me marry either. ''Mayhaps I can be a soldier.'' I mused. ''A knight.'' 

''What's this talk about knights?'' Said Robb Stark, sitting down next to me. I shot a glance at Jon, and he gave me the smallest shake of his head. 

''Nothing. How was the lady you were talking to?'' I asked, picking at my food. Robb rolled his eyes. 

''Boring. Mother just doesn't understand, that if I marry, I marry for love.'' A silenced followed. Love wasn't a thing you married for. You could learn to love, like Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, but to marry for love...that was rare. ''Where's Theon?'' Asked Robb, suddenly. I blinked. I hadn't noticed Theon Greyjoy's absence. Jon shrugged.

''Off sulking, I would guess. That's all he does ever since he came back from The Iron Islands.'' He replied. I shook my head. 

''Your lady mother does nothing but chide him. Its not a good thing to be cruel to someone like Theon Greyjoy, especially if he's a ward.'' I mused, and Robb glanced at me. 

''Why not?'' I set my fork down.

''It wouldn't be the first time a ward would betray his adoptive home for his true house. Many castles have fallen for the reason.'' When Robb gave me a blank stare, I sighed. ''All I am saying is that mayhaps Theon had a nice little chat with his father, Lord Greyjoy, and has had quite enough of Winterfell.'' 

''She is not wrong.'' Said Jon, ''The likes of that had happened before. Castle Newleaf fell because the ward, Rymar Florent betrayed House Westerling for his own.'' Robb nodded slowly.

''It makes sense.'' He began, '' But Theon would not do us any harm.'' Jon and I glanced at eachother. Robb did not know what we knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan. 

Oberyn Martell was staring at me. His brown eyes were fixed on me as he sipped on his wine and shared a word with Lord Stark. My eyes narrowed, and I looked away quickly and back to Robb and Jon. 

''What is it?'' Robb asked, turning around to see what I had been looking at. I sighed. 

''Why is Oberyn Martell here?'' I asked lowly, making sure that no one could hear. Disrespecting Lord Martell was not a wise idea. Jon shrugged, but Robb looked back at me.

''I'm not sure.'' He began, ''But for some reason, I think it has something to do with you.'' I blinked, puzzled, and when Robb saw my expression, he started again: ''I wouldn't be surprised. He is your kin, after all.'' I jumped in my seat. That was true. I was a Targaryen, yes, but I was also a Martell. 

''That's right!'' Jon exclaimed, ''He's your uncle.'' I nodded slowly. ''Maybe he just wants to meet you.'' I shook my head. 

''He is Oberyn Martell. If he wanted to say hello he would have sent a bird. But he's here, in the North, he wants something else.'' Robb and Jon shared an uneasy glance, not sure what to say. I was not sure what to say either. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Jon, Robb, Bran, and I were at target practice. The morning sun warmed the cool earth and I could see my breath go up in a light smoke. Winter was coming. 

''I just can't get this right!'' Bran Stark wailed, ''I'll never be able to do it!'' I looked down at him. 

''You have to relax your arm Bran.'' I advised. 

''Don't think too much.'' Jon added, giving his half-brother a comforting pat on his shoulder. Bran nodded slowly, and he drew his arrow again, and let it fly. It whizzed through the air, and landed half a foot away from the target, narrowly missing my horse. 

''See? I'm horrible at this.'' Bran said miserably. I laughed and took out my own bow. 

''Let me show you again.'' I offered, and Bran nodded, stepping aside for me, but I stayed where I was. I drew my arrow, and brought my arm back. I took a deep breath and-

''Always like to show off, don't you Rowan?'' Jon laughed, and I snorted, and I let my arrow fly. It cut through the air like a dagger, and hit the bullseye. 

'That's how you do it.'' I declared, turning back to Bran. Bran's smile was wide, but mine dropped as I saw Ser Rodrek Cassel making his way towards me. 

''Rowan.'' He called out in a friendly tone, but there was a hint of something else in his voice. 

''Ser.'' I said, dipping my head. Robb and Jon did the same. 

''Rowan, Lord Eddard Stark wishes to speak to you.'' The master-at-arms announced. My eyebrows knit together. That was a surprise. 

''Really?'' I mused, ''Right now?''

''Right now.'' Ser Rodrek agreed. I glanced at Jon and Robb, but Robb's eyes narrowed.

''What's this about?'' He asked, stepping forward. Ser Rodrek glanced at him.

''Never you mind.'' He replied. Robb glared at him, and Ser Rodrek sighed, ''Prince Oberyn Martell would like to speak with Lady Rowan.'' A silence settled on us. I felt my stomach tighten, but I nodded. 

''Alright. Let's go.'' Ser Rodrek dipped his head, and turned to lead me to Oberyn Martell. As I walked away, I looked back at Robb and Jon. They stared after me, eyes glittering with worry. Should I be worried? What could Oberyn possible want with me? For the first time since last night, I felt a nervous nagging feeling in my mind. This couldn't be good. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rowan.

I was lead into Eddard Stark's chamber. The Lord of Winterfell was seated on one side of a table, and the Red Viper was on the other, sipping a glass of wine. His eyes flashed when he saw me, and he put down his glass. 

''Rowan Targaryen.'' Oberyn mused as I bowed low to the lords. 

''My lords.'' I greeted. I threw a glance at Lord Stark. His forehead was crinkled in worry, but he avoided my gaze all the same. ''What would you have of me?'' 

''Lord Stark and I were just discussing,'' Began Prince Oberyn, ''On your ability with the spear.'' I blinked in surprise. 

''Pardon, my lord?'' I stuttered.

''All of Westeros knows about your exceptional fighting skill,'' Oberyn Martell explained, ''And I have heard you can wield the spear.'' I nodded slowly.

''Yes, I do like to widen my options.'' I replied. What was going on? Is that all the Red Viper was interested in?

''Very wise of you.'' the Prince remarked. He sat forward in his seat and looked me up and down. ''The spear is a very Dornish weapon. Must be the Martell in you. One might say you are more Martell than Targaryen.'' My head tilted.

''I like to think I'm more Stark than Martell or Targaryen.'' I stated. At those words Oberyn Martell's eyes narrowed. 

''Perhaps. I have seen you fight. You fight like a wolf.'' 

''That is not necessarily a bad thing.'' Eddard Stark commented. Oberyn barely looked at him. His eyes were focused on me.

''However you may be, my lady, you have Martell blood, and that is one thing we have in common.'' He stood up, and this time he glanced at Lord Stark. ''Being your uncle, bound by blood, I think that it is about time you traveled to Dorne. The land in which your mother grew up.'' 

''Wh-what are you saying?'' I stammered, forgetting my courtesies. A smile grew on the Red Vipers face. 

''It has been arranged for you to come and live in Dorne.'' I stumbled backwards in surprise, gaping at Oberyn. I shook my head rapidly.

''Dorne? No, no, I can't-I can't'' I hurried over to Lord Stark, ''You wouldn't let me go to Dorne, my lord, this is my home!'' Eddard Stark took my hand gently in his, trying to calm me down.

''Rowan, I do not like the idea,'' He began in low voice, ''But Prince Oberyn is right. It is the home of your ancestors, and what living family you have left, however distant, is there.'' My lower lip trembled, and my throat tightened up in an effort not to cry. I would not cry in front of the Red Viper. I would not show weakness. I pulled away from Lord Stark.

''Winterfell is my home. The North is where I belong. I might not have Stark blood, but I owe everything to this family.'' I stated, looking the Prince right in the face, unwavering. Oberyn studied me.

''I did not mean you move to Dorne forever, young one, merely for one year.'' I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped. A year. A single year did not seem so bad.

''What would be the point then?'' I dared to ask the Viper. 

''Simply to meet your family, learn the ways of Dorne. It would be a good experience.'' Oberyn explained. I nodded slowly. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. Even if it was only a year, a year was still a long time. A lot could happen in a year.

''It is only a year.'' I murmured, trying to sound convincing. Oberyn smiled.

''Exactly! We leave in two days on the morrow!'' And with those words he swept out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four

Rowan.

I stared after the Red Viper, shocked. A year. A year taken from my life by a man claiming to be my uncle. 

''Lord Stark-'' I began, turning around, begging, pleading, that he would listen, but he raised his hand to silence me.

''Rowan, you know that I did not want this to happen, but Prince Oberyn is dangerous and unpredictable. He also has every right to have you in Dorne. You have his blood.'' He stated, giving me a sad look.

''Then where was he when I was a baby? Why did you save me? Why didn't he save me? His niece!'' I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. Eddard Stark said nothing. He simply gazed at me.

''You are like a daughter to me,'' He began in a grave voice, ''I just hope you will not forget that when you are in Dorne.'' A desperate sound escaped my mouth as I gaped at him, all hope that I would be able to stay gone. ''Winter is coming.'' the Lord of Winterfell finished, ''And you must do your duty.'' It took all my willpower to look Lord Stark in the eye, bow, and walk out. 

Once outside, I started taking deep breaths, my heart pounding, and my throat clenching up like it did every time I cried. My hand flew to my face, running through my hair. A year. It's only a year. 

''Rowan? What's wrong?'' A voice called from behind me. Jon and Robb were heading towards me, eyes worried. I shook my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would only burst out crying. I could not cry, I would n0t cry. I am strong. I am a dragon. I am a-

''Rowan, please, tell me what happened?'' Robb whispered. He was beside me, arms around me, blue eyes staring at me. I gave him a weak smile. That's what I was. Weak. I was crying now. Why was I crying? It was only a year. Only a year without Jon, only a year without Robb. 

''Prince Oberyn and your father have-'' I began shakily, ''Have decided that I will travel to Dorne.'' Jon and Robb shared a glance. 

''Travel to Dorne? What does that mean?'' Jon asked, and Robbs arms tightened around me. 

''I am leaving Winterfell. For a year.'' Maybe. Perhaps two years. Three. Whatever Oberyn wanted, he would have. Robb finally let go of me in shock.

''You can't leave! We all know that if you go for a year, you wont return.'' Robb protested and I shook my head. 

''I don't know Robb, I don't know. All I know is that I have to go. I have to.'' Jon was still staring at me.

''A year...'' He murmured, ''Alot can happen in a year.'' 

''You're not leaving, not while I have a say in this.'' Robb declared, looking determined. 

''I'm afraid you don't have a say in this Robb.'' I sniffed, wiping away the tears from my face. The Stark boy gave me a hard look.

''I have to try.'' And he stalked away to find his father. I turned, giving Jon a helpless look.

''It's only a year.'' I muttered. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain began to fall, hitting the cold ground, and my breath was visible in a grey cloud when I breathed. 

''Its only a year.'' Jon agreed sadly. I turned and ran. 

 

Robb.

Remaining calm took all my willpower as I knocked on my fathers door. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt sadness, but above all else, I felt anger. Red, hot anger that made me want to hurt something.

''Come in.'' Came Lord Starks voice from behind the wooden-made door. When I walked in, a blast of cool air mixed with raindrops hit me in the face and I shivered. Lord Eddard was standing at the window of his chambers. I suddenly remembered all the times that he had held me out in his arms and spun me across the room, Rowan in tow. It seemed that in every happy memory, Rowan was there. My father glanced back at me, grey eyes tired. ''I am assuming that you have heard.'' Was all he said. How could he remain so calm? Rowan, who he loved like a daughter, who he had raised from childhood, was being taken away in front of his very eyes and he was not doing anything?

''Yes, I have.'' I managed, gritting my teeth in an effort to keep my voice down, ''Father, I-'' But Lord Stark waved me down, and turned to face me.

''I already know what you wish to say Robb,'' He began, ''And I feel the same.'' My eyes narrowed.

''Then why will you do nothing to stop it?'' I asked, a hint of despair in my tone. Lord Eddard hesitated for a heartbeat, looking almost unsure of himself, but he shook his head, as if trying to shake off his own doubts.

''It was King Roberts wish as much as it was Oberyn Martells.I can do nothing, Robb, believe me, I would keep her.'' I frowned and my right hand unconsciously clutched at the hilt of my sword.

''Rowan is a part of the family,'' I started, ''You should not split up family father, please, if there's anything I could do...'' I trailed off, not sure what to say. What could I say? They were the Kings orders. I almost scoffed. Since when did the King interest himself in the Starks, especially their wards. 

''My son, Rowan will only be gone a year.''

''We don't know what the Red Viper might be planning.'' I spat, ''He is probably wanting to keep her for himself, turn her into a Sand Snake.'' The Lord of Winterfell gave me a withering look.

''Robb, if Oberyn Martell says she will be kept a year, she will be kept a year. You must not doubt that, and if you do still, keep it quiet. It does not bide well to get on the bad side of a Martell. Winter is coming, and we must keep our allies.'' I sucked in a breath of surprise, but said nothing. Lord Starks eyes softened. ''She will remember you, if that is what worries you.'' I blinked, and stared at my father. Was that what I was worried about? Rowan forgetting who I was? Meeting some Dornish boy and forgetting her Stark family? The new thought formed in my head and I felt even worse. I found nothing else to say, so I bowed to Lord Stark and strode out of the room.

~ ~ ~ 

It was raining now, cold raindrops that could be snow if it was colder, and I could see my breath billowing out into the air. I could see Rowans hair in the distance, the brown gold that I had grown to know. She was sitting at the edge of the forest, Jon next to her. How many times had we all sat together with Theon? With Arya? Would this be the last time?

I sat down next to Jon and Rowan with a heavy heart, and placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Rowan looked at me, brown eyes red and puffy. I could not imagine what it would feel like to be ripped away from the only home she had ever known and taken to a place so very different from this.

''Rowan, I tried to talk to my father, but they are the Kings orders-'' I explained, but she placed a hand on my cheek. Her hands had always been so soft.

''Robb. If I must go, I'll go. But I will return.'' I met her gaze and I felt like a child again, pretending to be the valiant knight saving the princess, while Rowan herself wanted to be the knight instead of the princess. Had she ever broken a promise to me? No.


	5. Chapter Five

Rowan.

It was surprising how hard it was to pack. Usually it would only take me a few minutes but now...I did not know where to start. The castle seemed quiet. Quieter than usual, and it seemed colder. I studied all the clothes I had spread out on my bed, along with my makeshift armour I had made myself when I was twelve, and my bow and arrow. I did not feel like bringing all this along, or emptying my room because it would seem like I would not be coming home. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door and a familiar smell wafted into my nose.

''Jon.'' I said without turning around and he laughed.

''How did you know?'' I turned and managed to give him a smile.

''You smell like the forges outside.'' Jon nodded knowingly with a slight chuckle and he walked towards me, and I noticed he was holding something wrapped in a cloth.

''Speaking of the forges,'' He began, ''I had something made for you.'' I stared at him, and down at the wrapped thing.

''You got me a gift?'' I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Jon shrugged as he kneeled down in front of me.

''It's something that I think you would like.'' And I laughed.

''You didn't have to.''

''I wanted to.'' He finished, silencing me with a look as he handed me the gift. I took it gingerly in my hands and unwrapped it slowly to reveal a long sword, wonderfully polished and slightly warm. Its handle was sleek and was white as bone, carved into an intricate shape of both a wolf and a dragon, both snarling, eyes wide and claws extended. I took it in my hand, gaping, and ran my finger down the blade where I touched the tip and winced in pain as a pinprick of blood welled up on my finger.

''Its so sharp.'' I whispered as I examined it. Jon nodded and handed me the sheath. Where the sword I held in my hand was white as snow, the sheath was black, plain except for the words 'Stark' and 'Targaryen' written on either side in gold. ''How...when-'' I began, but Jon waved me down.

''Don't worry about it.'' He said, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. I stared at the sword again, and felt an eagerness building up inside me.

''Thank you so much Jon.'' I said finally, ''But, why?'' Jon shrugged.

''You're leaving.'' Jon Snow said, ''And if-'' He stopped. I knew what he was going to say. If I came back. ''When you come back,'' He continued, ''I might not be here when you do.''

''What do you mean? You wouldn't leave for the wall before I return would you?'' Jon looked at me sadly.

''It is not my place to say when we leave, that's up to Uncle Benjen,'' He explained bitterly, ''So If when you come back, I am not here. I am truly sorry. and know that I wont forget you.'' I could feel my throat closing up on me again, but I shook my head frantically.

''No, I will be here before you leave.'' I declared, ''I don't care what you say, you have to wait. And besides, even when you do leave for the wall, its not like we won't see each other again!'' Jon sighed.

''That I don't know for sure.''

''Of course you do! I will come visit you, I don't care what anyone else says.'' I cried, grabbing Jons arm. ''You're my brother, they can't stop us from seeing each other, they can't!'' I whined like a little girl, clutching at Jon's arm, with my new sword on my lap. Jon turned slowly and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to him. 

''Of course they can't.'' He murmured, ''But even so, I will not forget you.'' I sniffed in an effort to not cry. I must be strong. I am the blood of the dragon.

''I will not forget you either.'' I returned. We sat in silence together, until Jon tapped the sword that I was holding.

''What are you going to name it?'' He asked in an effort to break the silence. I glanced down at the white sword and thought for a moment.

''Ghost.'' I said, smiling. I tapped the carved, white wolf of my sword and Jon laughed.

''My direwolf will find that pleasing, I am sure.'' I grinned cheekily and sheathed Ghost as Jon got up from my bed. ''I must leave you.'' He said, ''Benjen and I still have matters to discuss.''

''Bid him my good wishes.'' I said and Jon left the room, giving me one last rare smile, before he shut the door behind him. I was alone once again. I should get used to it. I was going to be alone a lot more from now on.

Rowan.

I had woken up from a fitful sleep to find the cold, grey morning seeping in through my windows. I could hear noises outside of the Kings men getting prepared to leave, gathering supplies, reining the horses. I groaned as I realized I had woken up late. I struggled out of my bed to see my chest that I was taking to Dorne with my belongings was gone already.

''The Viper isn't wasting any time in leaving.'' I mumbled as I pulled on my leather riding pants and shoes. I adjusted Ghost to my hip using a buckle and I wrapped a grey scarf around my waist, making sure that the Stark direwolf was visible. My white blouse was covered by my leather jerkin and I wore my armour that covered my sword hand and shoulder, along with a Stark brooch that Robb had given me so long ago. I examined myself in the reflection of my armour and grinned. I looked like a Stark. 

It was only until I had reached the weirwood that I realized I had forgotten my cloak. A shiver passed through me as I knelt at the great heart tree. I had prayed to the Old Gods of the North since I had been brought here by Lord Stark, although my Targaryen ancestors followed the religion of The Seven, and even before that, the Valyrian Gods. Despite having lived here, despite having been accepted as an honorary Stark, I felt like an outsider here. That didn't stop me from praying though. The Gods still listened, however silent. After a while, I stood up and gazed at the heart tree. The empty eyes of the Gods bore a hole in my heart.

''Well?'' I said finally, ''Aren't you going to say something?'' Praying to the Gods to stop me from going to Dorne obviously was not going to work. I sighed. ''Farewell then, for now.'' I stood without moving for a while, expecting something, anything, to happen. A sign from the Gods. The slightest move of the wind through the red leaves. But nothing came. I growled under breath and my grip on Ghost tightened until my knuckles turned white. ''So be it.'' I murmured. Suddenly, a flash of blinding pain seared through me and I yelled out as I fell to the ground, writhing like a snake.

Rowan. A soft hiss sounded through the weirwood, but I clawed at my ears, as if someone was screaming in my ear.

Blood of the dragon

Blood of the dragon

Blood of the dragon

The hissing chanted over and over and over again and I clutched at my eyes, too weak to stand. I closed my eyes tight, and I could feel the winds rising and whirling around me. The Gods. Were they speaking to me? All of the sudden I opened my eyes, and instead of seeing the weirwood, I saw a shadow, a looming dark shadow, rising over the castle of Winterfell, and I saw myself, standing in the middle of the castle grounds, looking up at whatever was coming, helpless. I wanted to scream out to myself to move, to do something! The vision changed and I saw a gigantic wall of water reaching high above Winterfell, threatening to swallow the castle.

''No!'' I screamed, but instead of my voice sounding out through the sound of crashing waves, a terrifying roar ripped through the air, and now I wasn't staring at the giant waves, I was surrounded by darkness, and flashes of lights similar to lightning lit up the black sky, and in the distance I saw a shadow behind what seemed like...trees? The shadow disappeared in the darkness again.

Another flash of lightning.

The shadow was there, closer.

Gone again.

Crash. 

I saw it then, the silhouette of a person, no, it was me, and I was covered in blood.

~ ~ ~ 

My eyes flew open, and I pushed myself up gasping heavily. I clutched at my chest. I felt as if I had been choking, drowning. I looked frantically around the weirwood. Nothing had changed. The pool was calm, the wind gone, and the leaves unmoved. I pulled myself to my feet and I almost doubled over again, but I caught myself. I turned to stare at the heart tree, looking for any explanation to what had happened. Water, Winterfell, me, blood. What did it mean? I inwardly begged the Gods for an explanation. But the Old Gods of the Forests stayed silent as I walked shakily away.


	6. Chapter Six

Rowan.

The courtyard of Winterfell was full of bustling Kings men, preparing for the departure. I spotted my own chest full of clothes being loaded onto a cart, and led away. I wrapped my fingers around Ghost's hilt tightly as I marched towards Oberyn Martell who stood not so far off, saddling his horse.

''Ah, Rowan. Awake at last?'' He mused, giving me a small smile. I bowed my head.

''My apologies my lord, I slept in.'' I said, but the Prince waved my apology off.

''No need for that, you are going to need all the sleep you can get my dear.'' He responded, and once again my heart sank to my knees. Just thinking of the long trip head made me want to scream. ''I assume you will not be joining the queen and her children in the carriage?'' He asked suddenly.

''No, I will not. I have my own horse.'' I replied, remembering that I had to go fetch my stead. Oberyn dipped his head.

''Go fetch it then, we will all be leaving shortly, after you say your good-byes.'' I said nothing to that as I walked away from the Viper. My good-byes? I did not even want to think of saying farewell to my family here. I reined my black horse and saddled him, and as I did I spotted the Starks entering the courtyard out of the corner of my eye. Jon was behind them, looking grim as ever, Rickon and Bran were crying, Arya and Sansa murmured to each other unhappily, and Robb...Robbs gaze was empty and expressionless. I took a deep breath as I heard King Robert bidding farewell to Lord Stark, and load onto his carriage. I led my horse into the open air and looked over at my family. The only family I had ever known.

''Time to say farewell.'' Oberyn said softly in my ear. I nodded slowly and I walked up to Lord Eddard. This would not be the last time I saw him, but all the same I felt sick to my stomach. This man was the reason I was alive.

''My lord,' I began, bowing low, ''Thank you so much for everything you have done for me.'' I looked up at him, and saw him smiling sadly at me.

''Until we meet again Rowan.'' He said kindly, and he extended his arms in invitation. I leaned in and hugged him, the only father figure I had ever had. His hugs were rare, to anyone. This was perhaps the first he'd given to me. It almost felt like it would be the last. We broke apart and he patted my shoulder.

''You're a very talented young woman Rowan,'' He said, ''I hope you will improve. When you come back, we will be waiting.'' I smiled at him and bowed once again, then turned to his wife.

''Lady Catlyn.'' I greeted, ''Thank you for your kindness. Until we meet again.'' Lady Stark dipped her head at me, but that was all. I was not surprised. ''Sansa.'' I said to the red-haired girl. Sansa sniffed and she enveloped me in a huge hug.

''I will miss you greatly, Rowan!'' She cried, ''Be very careful!'' I laughed despite myself.

''I will.'' I promised and I looked from her to her younger sister, Arya.

''Unti we meet again little wolf,'' I said, ''Don't stop practicing your swordplay. Soon enough you will be better than all your brothers!'' Arya ginned at me, but her smile disappeared quickly.

''You will come back wont you?'' She asked softly.

''Of course! This is my home.'' I swore, squeezing her hand. ''Now, farewell.'' Now Bran and Rickon. They were both still sniffing and I bent down to wipe their tears, my heart clenching to see how much they cared.

''Do you have to go?'' Bran whined pitifully and I nodded.

''Only for a year, I shall be back soon, don't you worry.'' I promised and I kissed Rickon on his forehead. ''When I come back, you both will be older, so don't forget me.'' They shook their heads, promising me and I stepped back and looked to Jon Snow. He smiled at me and pulled me into a warm hug.

''Until we meet again Rowan.'' Was all he said and I nodded, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and broke away.

''Until we meet again Jon. Don't you leave for the Wall or I'll have to go there and hunt you down.'' Jon laughed.

''I wont, I promise you.'' I pulled a dagger from my pack and handed it to him.

''This will be yours until I return.'' I said, handing him my black weapon. ''Keep it safe, and I hope you never need to use it.'' Jon stared at it.

''I can't take this! Its from your favorite dagger set!'' I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

''I'm giving it to you, so shut up and take it.'' I commanded, and with one last farewell I finally turned to Robb. His blue eyes were sad, and I took him in, everything about him, from his red hair, to his grizzled chin with a few growing hairs on it and I hugged him tightly. He smelled of his direwolf: wild, and like the forest. I did not ever want to forget that smell. 

''Please don't forget about me.'' He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my cheeks burn red. I had wanted to say that to him too.

''I won't.'' I promised, as I pulled away, ''And you mustn't forget about me.'' Robb shook his head.

''I wouldn't dare.'' He replied, and I gave him the best smile I could manage. I untied my scarf that was wrapped across my waist, and handed it to him.

''Here, take this.'' I started, ''Hopefully you make more use of it here than I do in Dorne.'' Robb took it and gazed at me, studying my face. He noticed a shiver run through me and he started to unbuckle his black fur cloak, but I stopped him. ''No, I wont need that where I am going.'' But Robb gently pushed my hand away and swept the cloak across my shoulders.

''I don't care.'' He stated, ''I want you to have this so you can remember me.'' My mouth went dry and I stuttered something incomprehensible, causing heat to rush to my cheeks. I felt as red as Robb looked.

''Thank you.'' Was all I said, and after one last good bye to everyone I jumped atop my horse and joined Oberyn as we followed the Kings guard out of Winterfell. I looked back at the Starks, and saw them staring after me. I had a desperate feeling, a feeling of fear. I was scared, so very, very scared.

Blood of the dragon.

The whispering of the Godswood earlier and my vision made me shiver despite being wrapped in Robbs cloak. Oh, how I wanted to return already. I missed them all with a terrible ache that made me want to weep. I pulled my cloak around me tighter. I had to be strong. I was the blood of the dragon.

But I was a northerner too. A Stark, despite having been born from a Targaryen and a Martell. Now when I turned around I saw Winterfell shrink in the distance as we galloped away. I looked away finally, tearing my eyes away from my home. 

 

Robb.

I had not wanted to ride with Rowan out of our lands, for fear I would not be able to return. What was I supposed to do now? She was my closest friend, my best friend, my-

I pictured her blushing face inches away from mine and I felt a tug at my heart. I should ride all the way to Dorne and bring her back. I should go right now and save her from the Viper, but I knew she was perfectly capable of saving herself. That was why I loved her. I stared at where she had disappeared. I had seen her look back at me, eyes almost...scared. I missed her so badly already I did not know what to do with myself. Where had these intense feelings even come from? I never knew I could care about someone so much. Could I...I shook my head. No. It couldn't be.

Everyone had left already, trying to forget that we had just sent away a part of the family, everyone except for Jon who stood next to me, hand on my shoulder.

''She will return.'' He said, and I nodded slowly.

''I know.''

''She will not forget you.'' Jon said softly and I looked at him.

''I know that.'' Why would he remind me? Jon gave me a strange look, and looked as if he was going to say something else but he looked away. We stood there in silence for a moment and I finally sighed, cold air billowing out of my mouth, when suddenly I froze. One thing I hadn't noticed while saying good-bye to Rowan, was that Theon Greyjoy had not been there too.

Rowan.

Winterfell grew farther and farther away from me as we rode, until it was only a speck of black in the distance. I looked back one more time and it was gone. I felt a horrible feeling in my gut, gnawing at me, telling me that I did not belong where I was going. I turned away from the direction of Winterfell. I did not need to belong where I was going. I would not stay long.

It took a while for me to realize I had not bid farewell to Theon. I grimaced. Forgotten, he was. No wonder he was so bitter. Suddenly Oberyn rode up to me.

''I realize how much you must dislike the idea of going to Dorne,'' He began, and I almost laughed. He greatly underestimated how much I hated the idea of going to Dorne, ''But this will be good for you. House Martell is your only kin left.'' Hot, bubbly anger rose up inside of me. It was not wise to talk back to the Red Viper, but I didn't care.

''The only kin I know is House Stark. Lord Eddard was the one who saved me, not you.'' I said daringly. I expected the Prince to get mad, hit me, glare at me, but he didn't. He merely laughed.

''I do not know if the fire inside you is more Martell or more Targaryen.'' Was all he said, giving me a cheeky smile, and with a whip of his reins, he was riding ahead of me. I sighed deeply. I could not feel less Martell or Targaryen.

~ ~ ~

Days passed and I never spoke a word. The Kings guards stole glances at me, as if they'd never seen a woman wield a sword before or hold a knife. They laughed behind my back mayhaps. Good. It was better for them to think of me as harmless. Queen Lyanna was the only person I would speak to, and Oberyn, but with Lyanna I felt as if I still had some connection with House Stark, with Winterfell. Meanwhile with Oberyn, the only time we would speak was when he would drag me outside at night and teach me to fight.

''You are not some common highborn girl, Rowan.'' He would say. ''You are a Martell. A Targaryen.''

''A Stark.'' I would respond and Oberyn threw himself at me, lashing out with his pointed spear.

''I do not care what you think yourself as. A sun, a dragon, a wolf. You must dance like all three.''

It did not take long for me to improve my fighting skills. Mainly with Oberyn he taught me to wield a spear, along with my sword and the knife. Target practice, maneuvers. It also did not take long for me to enjoy what I was learning, and it also did not take long for me to grow leaner, with taut muscles running across my belly and back. If only Lady Catlyn could see me now. I'm no more a lady than Oberyn Martell is. 

Half a month had passed, and we rode into a town. An empty town at the end of the Northern territory. The place was completely destroyed. I rode through, the rest of the Kings Guards at my back. I stared at the debree. 

''Who would have done this to such a small town?'' I asked Oberyn who was riding beside me. The Prince scanned the mess of houses, eyes narrowed.

''Bands of outlaws, thieves, rapers.'' He responded, and he turned his gaze back on the road. I said nothing, but a question popped in my mind.

''Where are the bodies of the townspeople then?'' Oberyn Martell looked back at me, confused for one second, but then he was thoughtful.

''That is a good question.'' Was all he said. He studied the destruction again, perhaps looking for any remnants of someone's corpse as we rode on slowly. Nothing. Not a thing to suggest there had been people here once. A terrible cold enveloped me, and even though we were as further south as I had ever been, I wrapped Robbs cloak around me even tighter. 

''Excuse me Rowan, I must speak to the King.'' He said, and he turned his horse around. I nodded and rode on. A terrible feeling sunk into my stomach and I remembered my vision from when I was in the Godswood. Something had happened here, and I did not think it was outlaws. 

Robb.

Theons room was not clean at all, but I was not surprised as he had not really left it in a few days. He was out hunting now, and I had taken to wandering the halls of the castle with Rowan gone. I felt dull and lonely. It was pathetic, how much I missed her. I ached for her, and I was not even sure what that meant.

I felt guilty for trespassing in my friends chambers, but Theon had been acting strange, and I had nothing to do. Theon had left his clothes on his bed, books strewn about, and pieces of parchment on the floor. I bent down suddenly as I stepped on a crunched up piece of paper. I squinted at it, and I unraveled it. The letters were scratched out, but I managed to read them:

Theon,

The time will come soon.

I could not tell who it had written it, and I dropped it again, and I sat on the bed. Time for what? What was Theon Greyjoy hiding? Was he hiding anything at all?

''What are you doing here?'' I heard a voice from behind me call out. I turned abruptly to see Jon standing in the doorway. I breathed a sigh of relief.

''I thought you were Theon.'' I responded, turning away to gaze out the window. The frost clung to the sides of window panes and the sun rose up in the cold air. Everything felt colder these days. Mayhaps it was because Rowan was gone. 

''Perhaps it should have been Theon.'' Jon said, ''What are you looking for? You can't possibly be that bored.'' I shrugged.

''I found something. A letter.'' I picked it up and showed it to my half-brother. Jon read it, and gave it back to me.

''What does that even mean?'' I shook my head.

''Nothing good.'' Jon gazed at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

''You have been acting differently lately.'' He mused and I said nothing. After a few moments of silence he said: ''I know you miss her Robb, but you can't be like this forever.''

''I wont be. She'll come back.'' I replied, shrugging the hand off of me. Jon smiled sadly.

''I miss her too you know.'' I laughed bitterly, and I ignored what he said.

''Something bad is going to happen,'' I began, ''I can feel it.''


	7. Chapter Seven

Maester Luwin

I stepped down onto the beach shore, tasting the cool, salty air on my tongue. I blinked and suddenly I was not on a beach, but in Winterfell, which was surrounded by water. The sky had grown dark and stormy and the waves crashed around me, threatening to spill over the walls of the castle.

The wind blew harder, buffeting against my cloak, and with it carried the salty taste of ocean. I took a shaky step back as the waves grew bigger, more violent, finally breaking past the walls with a terrific crash and surging towards me, swallowing everything in its path.

Now I was running back into the castle, heart pumping, ears roaring as the waves caught up to me, lapping at my shoes. I fell to the ground and landed in water, but when I raised my hands to stand up I saw that the waves were not that of an ocean, but they were thick with blood. I scrambled up.

Everything was covered in blood, and I was soaked with it. I let out a terrible scream, but the sea of blood had swallowed me, choking me, and I gagged on the tainted water.

This was it.

Suddenly, I heard a distant cry in my ears and the water and crashing waves receded, and I floated to the ground on my hands and knees. I could see a black figure in the distant, standing at the crumbling gates of Winterfell. A cloak whipped around violently behind the shadow, but it raised a sword in his hand, dripping with blood. The waves had retreated away from the castle but the winds grew ever more violent. The storm around Winterfell grew louder, blacker, and lightning and thunder filled the air.

I was rooted to the spot, terrified. Whoever the figure was, they had saved Winterfell from the terrible ocean of blood but...

The shadowy figure had turned around now, and was looking straight at me. The darkness enveloping us grew blacker. A clap of thunder and lightning lit up the sky and for a split second I saw a winged figure flying over the courtyard and my blood ran cold. Darkness again.

The figure had lowered their sword but stood there all the same, dripping in blood still.

Another crash of lightning lit up the sky and this time I saw.

Silver hair. Brown eyes. Black cloak. A clawed hand. Blood-soaked face.

A girl.

She stumbled towards me suddenly, breathing hard, almost panting. I saw a massive wound in her stomach. Her eyes rolled back into her head. I reached out to help her, but I was frozen, unable to move. The maid fell on the ground, her armour thudding against the stone ground and she moved no more.

And I woke up.

~ ~ ~ 

 

I woke up gasping for air as if I was still drowning in the ocean of blood, clutching at my chest.

The figure I had seen was a maiden?

It all seemed too real and vivid.

Outside in the night, Grey Wind howled. I took a deep breath. Dreams were dreams. Not really of import. But this one seemed too real. I felt as if I knew the girl I saw in my dream. Was this perhaps a prophecy of some sort? The Old Gods were not known for sending prophecies to Maesters. I rubbed at my eyes to stay awake.

Whatever it had been, I could tell I would find out soon enough.

 

Rowan.

As I advanced into the ruined town, I grew more and more scared. I pulled Robb's cloak around me tighter and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

''Everyone stop!'' Came King Robert's voice from the carriage. He was helped down by his squires and he strided to the front of the caravan. Oberyn followed close after him. ''I want all of you buggers to get off your horses and try and find some survivors. We're going to find out what happened here before we set up camp.'' I glanced around me, watching as his knights and Kingsguard slid off their horses and did as they were commanded. Was I supposed to do that as well? Oberyn caught my eye and he nodded, a sign that I should do the same. I gripped Ghost's hilt and swung off my ride.

''No bodies...'' i whispered to myself, ''No blood.'' I shivered once more, and pulled my hood up over my head. ''Why's it so cold?" I mumbled to Oberyn, ''We're almost out of the Northern country.'' 

''We're closer to the sea right now, the winds are cold here.'' Was all he said. I nodded, and wandered away from the Prince of Dorne. I checked every house that had been turned to rubble, but found nothing. After a few minutes I had moved away from the others searching. I didn't even know what I was looking for anymore. Suddenly, on the ground, I spotted something. Footprints. I leaned down slowly. They were recent. Maybe happened last night or the night before. I looked further. More footprints, leading away from the town. Standing up, I followed them, hand on my sword. 

I had followed the footsteps, which had increased greatly in number, all the way to the mouth of a river. I looked back to make sure the soldiers were still within eyes view, and turned back. My stomach clenched, nervous, but I continued. The tracks led all the way into the river. And that's when I saw it. I stumbled back, shocked, and fell backwards onto the ground. 

''Oberyn! My King!'' I shouted, ''Here! Over here!'' I heard distant shouting as the others ran towards me, but I ignored them. I was staring straight at hundreds of drowned villagers, lying face down in the river. 

''Seven Hells...'' Muttered someone from behind me. I stood up shakily. Body upon body of dead men and woman staunched the flow of the river, stinking up the air with the smell of death. Their eyes were wide open, terrible wounds inflicted upon them. I choked back a cry as I saw children too, scattered around the shallows of the river. 

''Who could have done this.'' Whispered Oberyn to the King who now stood beside me. 

''I'll give you one guess.'' Growled Robert, and he pointed at a flag that had been impaled on a drowned little girl. It waved in the cold wind, but I saw the sigil. A grey kraken. 

''The Greyjoys.'' I murmured under breath. ''They drowned all these people and burned their homes?'' Oberyn put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. 

''What does this mean?'' Asked one of the Kingsguard to the King. King Robert said nothing, his eyes cold. 

''Remove these bodies from the river.'' Was all he said, and he turned his back on the massacred townsfolk. Oberyn went after him. I was shaking. I had never seen this many dead before. I gazed at the terrible scene as knights and soldiers did their best to drag bodies out of the river. I took one step and then another, until I was standing over a dead little girl that had been stabbed with the Greyjoy sigil. I tore it out of her and flung it onto the ground, and picked her up in my arms.

''Why would they do this?'' I asked her. The girls eyes were closed, and when I placed her on dry ground I saw that my arms were soaked with mud and blood. I closed my eyes tightly, willing those horrible images that had been burned into my skull to be wiped away. I knew they wouldn't though. 

''There are more dead to move.'' Called a soldier, ''We have no time to waste!'' At those words I went back to work.


End file.
